


Mercury's Precure/DR crossover

by chaoticrandomness



Series: Precure/DR crossover-verse [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the plot of Danganronpa occurs with fifteen Precures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Why... why are you doing this to me? We've worked so hard..."

 

"You have outlived your usefulness, Father. Or should I even call you that? You've only seen me as some sort of failed science experiment. Anyways..."

 

"No! I've always seen you as-"

 

"3... 2.... 1.... Goodbye."

 

BOOM!

 

When the dust from the bomb clears away, all that is left are his bones.

 

_Ah, what beautiful despair came from killing my father. Now, they'll be waking up shortly after... and let the game of death begin._

__  
  


"Upppupupupupuuuu...."

 

* * *

 

_Hope's Peak Academy... it's quite a remarkable place, isn't it._

__  
  


_It's widely believed that entering the academy grants a person lifelong success. All you need to enter is exceptional talent in any area._

_I often felt lonely among my peers at school. If it weren't for Erika, I'd be even more isolated than I currently was, but most of the time, her friends would only talk to me out of obligation._

__  
  


_The day I received their acceptance letter, it felt like my escape from loneliness would finally begin. The only hard part was saying goodbye to Erika... until she told me that she'd received a letter of acceptance too._

__  
  


_And in front of the gates of the academy, we stood, ready to enter our future..._

 

I feel dizzy...

  
  


I opened my eyes and found myself lying face-down on top of a desk in an empty classroom.

 

_Where's Erika? How'd I get in here? Why is there no..._

__  
  


"TSU-BO-MI!"

 

Erika's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. She yanked the door open and began to drag me out of the room.

 

"So there you are! I was wondering why you weren't in the front hall with the rest of us! Didn't you search  everyone's name and say that you wanted to meet the chemist? And isn't it kind of odd that this year is all girls?"

 

"Erika.... there's a separate boy's school. And I never said anything about wanting to meet anyone! Please tell me she doesn't think I'm creepy!"

 

"Tsubomi, you're just as shy as always. She seems interested in meeting you and so does everyone else."

 

And she opened the door at the end of the hallway and dragged me in.

 

* * *

 

I was greeted by a crowd of 13 people.

 

_Please tell me they don't think I'm creepy... I don't want to be alone again...._

__  
  


"...so, this is Tsubomi!"

 

_please like me...._

__  
  


"I think we should all introduce ourselves again." a girl with long black hair who was wearing a white coat said. "I'm Honoka Yukishiro, the SHSL Chemist. It's nice to meet you, Tsubomi"

 

_Please tell me she didn't think that I was creepy...._

__  
  


"Karen Minazuki, SHSL Heiress" said the taller girl to Honoka's right.

 

"Y-Yayoi Kise... I'm the SHSL comic artist..." whispered a short blonde girl who seems to be hiding under her hat.

 

"Mana Aida, SHSL Class President! I'm happy to finally meet you, Tsubomi!"

 

"Sorry...." the girl at her right said. "She can be a bit overbearing at times... I'm Rikka Hishikawa, and I guess you could say that my talent is making sure Mana doesn't overexert herself, as I got in through the lottery..."

 

"Ako Shirabe, SHSL Pianist"

 

"Madoka Aguri, SHSL Dessert Critic"

 

"Iona Hikawa, SHSL Soldier"

 

"Makoto Kenzaki, SHSL Idol"

 

"Akane Hino..."

 

I felt like I was being hit with a thousand bullets per second. My nerves were rising as all eyes were on me. I could barely focus on what the rest of them were saying until I heard a familiar voice.

 

"Yuri Tsukikage... and I have no idea why I'm here"

 

_Yuri? Erika's older sister's friend? Why is she in the same grade as us?_

__  
  


Erika seemed to be thinking the same thing.

 

"Hey, aren't you friends with my older sister? You know, Momoka? Why are you..."

 

"I've been in the hospital for a while due to serious illness, so I was held back a few grades."

 

"Hmpf. She said-"

 

"Erika, I think it'd be best if we just kept going with the introductions." the girl standing next to her said. "I'm Miki Aono, SHSL Model. And you know what Erika's is, so I think you should introduce yourself."

 

_Being stabbed by thousands of swords would be less painful than this._

"Ahh.... I'm Tsubomi Hanasaki, SHSL botanist.... and.... do you know where everyone else is?"

 

"Why, they're dead, of course! Upuupu... did I say too much?"

 

_What was that sound?!_

  
  


We all turned towards its source, and found....

 

A talking black and white teddybear?

 

* * *

 

"Upppuuu.... Good evening everyone. This is your headmaster speaking. You are now trapped in this building for the rest of your life."

 

_What's going on?_

__  
  


And then someone burst out laughing.

 

_Akane... she has red hair? I think? Why can't I focus with people watching me..._

__  
  


"HAHAHAHA! Nice one, Mr. Teddybear."

 

"Miss Hino, this is not a joke. And my name is Monobear. Anyways, where was I? Oh right-the fact that all of you are now trapped in this school forever. If you attempt to break out, I will kill you."

 

"However, you do have an escape route."

 

"Kill someone."

 

"And get away with it."

 

He looked up at the clock. "Oh my, look at the time! It's almost 10:00 PM. The exit is to your left. Please form a single-file line, and no pushing, Miss Kise. I hope to wake up to something very interesting tomorrow."

 

_This... is just a dream, right? Some bizarre nerve-induced dream, and I'll wake up tomorrow at home, and head to Hope's Peak with Erika, and none of this-_

  
  
"Miss Hanasaki, please stop dawdling. If I wasn't in such a good mood, I'd kill you. Consider yourself lucky."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a dream... today was just some bizarre nerve-induced nightmare..._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"Upppupupu... good morning, y-"

 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I dashed out my door and into someone.

 

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said as I opened my eyes.

 

_Huh? What's he doing in the girl's school?_

  


"I-Itsuki? Why are you here?"

 

"My parents convinced me into enrolling... wait, did I ever tell you-"

 

_What's he talking about?_

  


"that I'm a girl?"

 

_WHAT?!_

  


_This is a dream... you can wake up in dreams, right? And it's not going to hurt if you... keep... hitting... yourself..._

"Tsubomi?"

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for bringing her here, Itsuki. We really appreciate it."

 

I opened my eyes to everyone I'd met yesterday sitting around a table.

 

_So it wasn't a dream..._

  


Mana, or at least the person who I thought was Mana, began filling me in.

 

"We agreed to search the school today as a map randomly showed up on the table. Is there anywhere you want to look?"

 

"Um... I'll think about it..."

 

Akane shoved a plate of food in front of me. "Eat this. People think better on a full stomach. I was going to cook something, but then that bear came in and told us that he'd learned how to cook from the SHSL Chef... you know, I'd like to meet them..."

 

I attempted to enjoy my eggs while she kept up her monologue on food and poisons and her father's culinary talents.

 

* * *

 

“Tsubomi? Earth to Tsubomi! Everyone besides me and Miki left already! What's so interesting about eggs, anyways?"

 

Erika's questions snapped me out of my thoughts.

 

"Anyways, do you want to come with us? Erika and I were discussing fashion earlier, and she wanted to design for me. You have experience, right?"

 

_Well, at least Erika's with me... I mean, she dragged me into the fashion club at school, but I never really was good... as long as Miki doesn't hate me, I'm fine._

  


"Yeah..."

 

"See! I told you this'd work. It's a win-win-win situation for all three of us and the sewing room is right next door!"

 

Erika and Miki dragged me into the nearby room, whose walls were covered in fabrics of every texture and color imaginable.

 

_It's heaven for both of them... and I hope Miki won't hate me if my design sucks.... well, even if she does, Erika's still here...._

After leaving Erika (who possessed sewing skills vastly superior to mine) with a shirt design, I slipped out of the room.

_Where should I go now?_

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm hungry.... well, the sewing room is right next to the cafeteria, and the kitchen should probably be nearby...._

  


The map on the cafeteria table said that the kitchen door was near the back of the cafeteria. I grabbed the white door and shoved it open, unmasking a cheerful kitchen with a red and white tiled floor, a black and white U-shaped counter, and several stools. Ako and Madoka were having a conversation over cake about desserts and family.

 

I was debating if I should leave, for I didn't want to disturb them, until someone grabbed my right hand and dragged me over to a grill.

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

"Oh. Sorry. And you're Tsubomi, right? Well, in any case, you're just in time for my cooking lesson!"

 

My vision stopped blurring, and I realized that Akane had dragged me in here while holding a spatula in her right hand.

 

"Yes... what are you cooking? I'd be glad to learn how!"

 

_Well, Akane doesn't seem to be annoyed by me.... although she does remind me a bit of Erika...._

"Okonomiyaki! It's my dad's favorite, and I'll be glad to follow in his footsteps and teach you!" she said while pulling a cutting board and some cabbages.

 

"Could you show me how to make it?"

 

_I've never cooked before, and the one time I did, I ended up burning myself.... Grandma ate some of it, but I think she was being polite._

  


"Sure! I just need to see if they have sauce. For a school being run by an insane teddybear, there's a lot of food here."

 

_I'm kind of surprised he hasn't threatened to kill her yet; just about everything she says about him is an insult and he threatened to kill me yesterday over much less...._

  


Something brushed against me while I was lost in my train of thoughts.

 

"Tsubomi, could you move-" Akane began, before she was cut off by the nearby TV turning on.

 

"Upupupupupuppuu... you sure are boring. No murders yet? I thought you'd be more desperate to get out of here... maybe you need some motivation? Just so you know, every single room in here is soundproof. No one will hear you scream when you die.... I love that sound."

 

_Akane, Ako, Madoka, and I were staring wordlessly at the TV. My mind was paralyzed with fear as an image of a masked man with a knife came into my mind, and he was slowly stabbing me.... or-_

"Oh, by the way, everyone needs to be in the computer room in five minutes if you don't want to die." he said as the broadcast faded away, leaving the room in a state of total paralysis, like we were frozen in a sheet of ice....

 

And Akane was the first to break it.

 

"Sorry for being unable to give you your cooking lesson, Tsubomi. Tomorrow, I'll make sure to teach you."

 

"No... it's fine, I don't want to disturb you.... could you just write the recipe down for me?"

 

_I don't want to disappoint her when I inevitably fail at making her dad's favorite recipe._

  


"Sure-just give me a second." she said while rummaging through her pockets before grabbing a pen and post-it note; she wrote down the recipe at near the speed of light.

 

_Rice.... eggs.... cabbage... you can add anything else you like, just don't forget the secret ingredient and sauce._

  


_What's the secret ingredient? It's probably some obscure spice that I've never heard of, let alone can cook with...._

  


"Sorry if it's really messy, my handwriting's horrible."

 

"No.... it's fine. Just... what's this secret ingredient?"

 

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you!"

 

And on that note, we set off for the computer room.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The computer room looked just like the one in my school, except for the fact that the desks were arranged in a circle around a short cylindrical table.

 

Honoka and Rikka were the only other people in the room besides me and Akane.

 

"Here's yours." Honoka said while handing me a disc with my name written on the front.

 

"Thanks.... so you got here early?"

 

"Actually, we've been here the entire day." Rikka added after handing Akane her disc. "Honoka and I were trying to find out exactly what was going on, but all we got were error messages no matter what we did, and then that bear popped in here and dropped off this box of discs."

 

"Monobear also told us to tell you that the punishment for not watching them was death." Honoka added as more people filed into the room. After the last person (Yuri) was seated in front of a computer, we all popped the disks in.

 

A video began playing as the lights dimmed. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Tsubomi! We're so proud of you for getting into Hope's Peak! I hope you'll follow in our footsteps as botanists someday." my parents say while sitting on our sofa with my sister._

__  
  


_"My big sister is awesome! I want to be like Tsubomi!" Fubata says while cuddling her doll._

__  
  


_The scene switches to our greenhouse. Grandma, Erika, and I are tending her cherry tree and planting daisies._

__  
  


_"I'm so proud of you two. I love you both and I wish you good luck. Hopefully it's just as wonderful as it was during my time there."_

__  
  


_"We'll tell you all about it! Come on Tsubomi, let's go!" Erika says while dragging me out the greenhouse door._

__  
  


_And then the scene changes to my sofa at home, only it's destroyed and covered with.... my sister's body!? This can't be happening!_

__  
  


_Our greenhouse is destroyed, and... my parents.... their research.... the tree... Grandma's statue of Grandpa.... is all gone._

_"Finally, we meet again, Karouko." a man says while pointing.... a gun... NO! Why! Why! WHy!?_

__  
  


_"3.... 2.... 1...."_

 

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the lights went back on.

 

_There's no way my family could be dead! Mom... Dad... Fubata.... Grandma.... this can't be real!_

__  
  


Yayoi, who was sitting to my left, was crying and whispering "Why? Miyuki, why?" at the screen. To my right, Erika was staring at the screen like a statue. Mana, Rikka, Honoka, Miki, and Karen appeared to be loudly convincing themselves that the video was just a fake. Akane looked like she was about to punch the computer. Iona and Makoto seemed to be muttering names underneath their breath, Madoka had nearly collapsed over the keyboard, Ako was frozen with shock like Erika, and Itsuki was muttering the words "don't kill him" over and over.

 

The only one of us who didn't react at all was Yuri.

 

_How is she so calm right now?_

__  
  


"Uupupuppupu.... such lovely despair. I'm expecting a murder tonight!"

 

After Monobear's words snapped all of us out of our minds, the room began to slowly clear out. I was waiting for Erika to leave, but she stayed frozen in front of the computer.

 

_This is nothing like her! I thought she'd either deny it or try to destroy the computer, instead, she's frozen?!_

__  
  


"Ah... Erika?" I said while lightly tapping her shoulder.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and then sprinted out the door like she was being chased by a rampaging bull.

 

"Erika! Wait!" I screamed, and began to run after her, except I collided with Yuri.

 

"Ah.... sorry!!! I just need to find Erika!"

 

"I understand." she said calmly.

 

"Thanks.... hey, Yuri, what did you see on your disc?"

 

"I didn't have one."

 

 

_Huh?_

 

_That's strange..._

__  
  


* * *

 

 

"don'tleavemeidon'twantobealonei'ddie..... HELP ME! SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL!"

 

Erika was curled up into a ball on her bed and alternating between whispering and screaming when I found her.

 

_The first part sounds like something I would say! Well, I'm her friend, and she's done so much for me...._

__  
  


"You're not alone. I'm here for you, Erika."

 

"Tsubomi?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Promise me that we'll get out of here together. Please. And once we do, we'll go follow our dreams and head to Paris for the fashion and flowers..."

 

"I will. Should we shake hands?" I said while extending my right hand.

 

"Yes. Let's vow to get out of here together." She shook my hand and headed over to her sewing machine with pink fabric.

 

"Do you want me to sew that shirt you designed for Miki?"

 

"Yes... thanks, Erika."

 

She seemed fine, but when I leave her room, I'm pretty sure I heard sobbing and loud bangs.

_Then again, they're probably all imaginary._

  
  


I headed down the hall to my room and went to bed with death and insanity dancing in my head.

 

* * *

 

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"Uupupupupu.... good morning. Today's going to be fun, isn't it, Miss Hanasaki?"

 

_What does he mean?!_

__  
  


_I've got to check on Erika, and make sure she's okay.... I hope she's calmed down._

__  
  


I pushed open the door to her room.

 

"Erika? E-ri-ka?"

_ERIKA!!??!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the tense switched in this chapter.... I only noticed it while rereading this....


	4. Chapter 4

_Where... am.... I?_

 

"She's awake!" someone said, but I couldn't determine who.

 

"What's... going.... on... why...?"

 

A few people exchanged a series of glances before someone spoke.

 

"This morning, we noticed that you and Erika weren't at breakfast. As you were also late yesterday, we didn't really find your absence that unusual, but it was kind of odd for Erika to be late, so Mana suggested that someone should find her."

 

My vision had stopped blurring, and I realized that Itsuki was holding my shoulders and talking to me. She gestured to Iona, who continued filling me in.

 

"I volunteered to go find Erika, and Mana went with me. We went to Erika's room and found her lying with her head in her hands in front of her sewing machine... and you were lying by the chair holding a knife."

 

Suddenly, a stream of images flew into my head.

 

_Erika's body... the bloody wound on her forehead.... I thought she was asleep, but...._

__  
  


I choked back a scream as Mana continued Iona's story.

 

"We were trying to figure out exactly what had happened when the TV turned on, and Monobear told us that a body had been discovered.... and then we realized that one of you was dead. We weren't sure who it was at first, but he then popped into the room and handed us a file detailing the death."

 

She handed me a black folder labeled "Monobear File 1". I began to read it while she continued explaining what had happened.

 

_Victim's Name: Erika Kurumi_

_Time of Death: Around 12:30 am_

_Cause of Death: Wound to head._

_In addition, there is also a minor wound on the back of her right hand._

__  
  


_My best friend... is dead. And I'm reading the details of her death._

__  
  


_Every day in this school feels like a surreal nightmare..._

__  
  


"Would it really be wise for her to read that? She is the most logical killer, after all." Miki's words snapped me out of my thoughts, and she wasn't the only one who held that opinion. Karen, Ako, and Madoka seemed to agree with her, and Yayoi was crying and standing ridiculously far away from me.

 

"Why would I kill my best friend? There's no way I'd do that! The only thing here with any motive to kill someone is Monobear!"

 

"Uupupupuppuuuuu.... no."

 

Somehow, as if I'd summoned him, Monobear popped into the room and landed right in front of me.

 

"Idiots. Do you really cling to the hope that you're all just innocent pawns? One of you killed Miss Kurumi. And it's the task of the other 14 of you to find her killer."

 

_WHAT!? It's like the horror story just mutated into a murder mystery!_

__  
  


"If I may ask, does this have to do with the second part of your conditions to escape?" Karen asked.

 

"Miss Minazuki is correct. The death is just the prologue to the real source of entertainment-a class trial of life and death!"

 

"If the 14 of you dolts can correctly identify Miss Kurumi's killer, the culprit will be executed." He was about to continue when Akane burst out laughing.

 

"Miss Hino, this is not a joke. Shall I give you a sample of our executions? We have death by firing squad, being eaten alive by sharks, beheading.... ah, I love that one."

 

Akane looked extremely disturbed, while I was paralyzed with fear.

 

_Even if we win.... we'll have to subject someone to such a horrible death?_

__  
  


"If the 14 of you do not identify her killer, all of you except for the culprit will die. The culprit, having managed to fool all of you, will graduate and leave the school. Any questions?"

 

Leaving us on an ominous note of death and gruesome executions, he vanished.

 

* * *

 

The room was frozen in an eerie silence before Yuri spoke.

 

"Shouldn't we assign someone to guard the crime scene?"

 

_How can she be so calm!? First with the DVDs, and then after learning about our fates if we lose... or even win, for that matter._

__  
  


"I'll do it." Itsuki said, releasing my shoulders. I almost fell, but managed to regain my balance just in time.

 

She was about to leave the room when Ako said "Shouldn't someone else go with her? If the killer is who we think it is, Itsuki is the closest to her out of all of us and could be motivated to save her...."

  
  


"I'll go with her." Makoto said, before the two of them left the room. Iona, Akane, Rikka, Mana, Yuri, and Honoka followed them, leaving me in a room with everyone who believed that I was guilty. I quickly ran out of the room after Honoka, hoping that I didn't look too suspicious.

 

_I'm going to prove my innocence! Even though about half of them believe that I'm the killer, I'll prove them wrong!_

__  
  


_Erika.... I'm going to avenge your death!_

__  
  


* * *

 

Without thinking, I dashed into her room and ran straight into Makoto.

 

"Sorry! I'm just-"

 

"I understand. To witness the death of someone you love...." she began, before trailing off and staring at the bathroom door.

 

"W-" I began, before noticing that the doorknob had fallen off and the door was scratched.

 

_That's strange.... could it have gotten knocked off and damaged by her killer?_

__  
  


Everyone except Akane and Mana were in her room and investigating. I didn't want to disturb them or their investigation, so I headed into the bathroom and tried to collect my thoughts.

 

However, I was distracted by a bloodstain on the shower's floor.

 

_I feel dizzy.... why is this here?_

__  
  


"Tsubomi?"

 

"AH!!" I screamed, before realizing Honoka was calling me. "Sorry! I'm just not-"

 

"It's okay. Anyways, we're just going to share what we've found, and if you want to join us in bringing your friend's killer to justice...."

 

I followed Honoka out of the bathroom and collapsed onto Erika's bed.

 

* * *

 

"There's something I'd like to show you on her body." Iona said while lifting... Erika's hand.

 

_Why is everyone else here so calm around death? First Yuri, and now her too?_

__  
  


"The wound on her right hand does not look like it was caused be the knife we found, as it's wider it's tip."

 

_It looks like an eleven.... but...._

__  
  


"Furthermore, her death wasn't caused by the knife either. The head wound is too wide and shallow for the tip of a knife. It's also impossible for anyone to kill someone with the flat part of a knife, so please don't ask me that."

 

_I know she's here for her military talent.... which is probably why she's so used to this, but..._

__  
  


Rikka was sharing her findings, but I couldn't focus. There was a trash can nearby... and I did feel like my stomach...

 

_Huh? Why is there a shirt in here? It's unlike her to throw clothes away..._

__  
  


I pulled the shirt out of the trashcan... and it was the one I'd designed for Miki. With a large bloodstain in the middle.

 

My mind was frozen. I wanted to say something... but my lips weren't moving.

 

_Maybe I should try to investigate now.... I'm not really contributing anything to their discussion._

__  
  


I placed the trashcan by the sewing machine and tried to avoid looking at Erika's body. There was a spool of red thread on it, and I tried not to think about what she was doing when someone broke into her room and....

 

_Huh? Why is there a knot in it? I'm the one who'd get 824908493284 knots in her thread during fashion club-and it randomly got thicker?_

__  
  


This didn't make any sense.

 

_Maybe the machine will-_

__  
  


DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"The investigation is over. Please head to the red door by the entrance hall."

 

The seven of us exited Erika's room and dragged the red door open. The thread spool was lying in my pocket. Karen, Miki, Ako, Madoka, Yayoi, Mana, and Akane were all standing by a larger, golden door.

 

"Uupupupuu... so you're all here. Please open the golden door and enter the elevator which will lead you to your fate.

 

Madoka twisted the door open and we all got in.

 

_Erika.... I'll avenge you!_

__  
  


_No matter what happens, I'll find your killer!_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The elevator ride was silent until it hit the ground with a clank. The doors opened to an ornately decorated room with blue curtains and golden walls.

 

"So, what do you think of the trial room? Isn't it perfect for a room that will decide your fates?"

 

No one said anything.

 

"Hmph. Anyways, go take your seat." Monobear said while gesturing towards the circle of chairs in the center of the room. We all found the chair with our name on it and sat down. Honoka was on my right, and... a portrait of Erika with an X on it was to my left.

 

"Um... why is this here?" Yayoi asked, pointing at Erika's portrait.

 

"Upppupuuppu... this is how we'll immortalize your dead classmates! And now, let the trial of Miss Erika Kurumi-"

 

"Wait."

 

Monobear paused and turned towards Yuri.

 

"Before we start, I'd like to ask you something."

 

"What!?"

 

"Under what circumstances does a body discovery announcement go off?"

 

_What does this have to do with anything?_

 

Oddly enough, Monobear seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Miss Tsukikage, how does this pertain to the case?"

 

"It pertains quite a bit to the case." Yuri responded calmly.

 

"Hmph. Fine, I'll tell you. A body discovery announcement goes off when three or more people who aren't the culprit find a body. Now can we please proceed-"

 

"Does the victim count as a person?"

 

"NO!" Monobear yelled. "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

 

Yuri's reaction to Monobear screaming at her was as emotionless as a statue. "It means that Tsubomi is innocent. And could you please stop screaming? You're scaring everyone."

 

_How does that... oh! Only Iona and Mana went to find me, yet the announcement went off!_

* * *

 

"But Tsubomi was lying by Erika with the murder weapon in her hand. Isn't that evidence significantly incriminating?" Miki asked.

 

"Only-" I began, but was cut off by Mana.

 

"The announcement went off when Iona and I found Erika's body. As only two of us went, there had to have been a third person who'd found her body. If Tsubomi had killed her, we wouldn't have gotten one unless someone else came into the room."

 

"But.... ah... the knife! Why would she be holding the murder weapon?"

 

"The knife wasn't the murder weapon." Iona said, shocking Miki.

 

"How?" she began, but was unable to finish.

 

"None of her wounds match the shape of the blade. The head wound is the more obvious example; it's much too flat to have been inflicted by a knife." Honoka explained.

 

"Isn't there a chance-" Karen began, but she was cut off by Iona.

 

"If you were asking me about the wounds being inflicted by the flat side of the blade, that can't have happened. It's impossible to kill someone like that."

 

"How could you know that she was going to ask about that? Unless you're the killer and covering up your murder, maybe?" Akane blurted out.

 

"If I killed Erika, the body discovery announcement wouldn't have gone off. And I'm used to people asking me questions like that." Iona calmly explained.

 

"So we've confirmed that the knife wasn't the murder weapon, but why did she have one in her room?" Karen asked.

 

_That's actually a really good question. Why would a knife suddenly turn up in her room?_

* * *

 

"You know, that reminds me.... she did go into the kitchen yesterday." Madoka said.

 

"Erika?" I asked.

 

_Why would she go there? She's never really been interested in cooking._

 

"Yes. Ako and I were having some tea last night, and she came in around 9..."

 

"She was muttering a bunch of stuff about under her breath about how she didn't want to die and how she'd rather die than be perpetually alone..." Ako continued.

 

"I asked her if she wanted some tea, but she screamed, grabbed a knife, and ran out the door."

 

_That's strange... wait, she was still affected by that DVD?!_

 

"I think she took the knife for self-defense, but she was acting really weirdly."

 

Madoka and Ako's testimony confused me.

 

_Why would Erika run away from people? Why would she even bother with weaponry? And isn't she-_

 

"So I understand where the knife came from, but shouldn't we do more work on finding the murder weapon?" Miki asked.

 

"Right. I believe that she was killed by her sewing machine." Rikka said, to the shock of almost everyone.

 

"Wouldn't it be harder to kill someone with that? There's already a knife...." Karen began, before Rikka cut her off.

 

"It would be more logical to use a knife, but that's the only thing in the room which could've caused her wounds. Doesn't the one on her hand look like the ends of a plug?"

 

"I see. So she was killed with her sewing machine while sitting in her chair?"

 

_Wait.... if that's the case, why is there a random bloodstain in her shower?_

 

"Actually, that does beg the question of why the door to her bathroom was destroyed and the doorknob knocked off." Makoto added.

 

"Maybe... the killer wanted to fake a struggle?" Yayoi said nervously.

 

"No. The hand wound most definitely points to a struggle, and it wasn't inflicted after she died." Iona explained. "So the most likely course of action is that the conflict got into the bathroom, and she died there."

 

"Wouldn't there be more blood?" Ako said. "If you were to-"

 

"I agree with Iona. I found a... bloodstain in her shower and there's a bloody shirt in her trash can."

 

All eyes turned to me.

 

* * *

 

 

_I feel dizzy... but I can't stop now!_

 

"If Erika died at her desk, there'd be no reason for this bloodstain to be here." I said, gradually getting less nervous. "However, if she died in her bathroom, then it'd make more sense. The reason why there's a lack of blood has to do with the fact that her killer cleaned it up with this shirt I found in the trashcan."

 

"Yes, that's probably what happened." Yuri said. "Erika was killed in her shower with her sewing machine. The killer moved her body to her desk, cleaned up the blood with this shirt, and set up the knife as a diversion."

 

"That's great... except we still have no idea who did it." Miki said.

 

"Actually, we might." I said while pulling the spool of thread out of my pocket.

 

_Please work.... I hope I've got this right._

 

"How is the spool of thread related to the case?"

 

"Um... doesn't the texture of the thread change after the knot?" I said while passing the spool to Honoka.

 

_Please listen...._

 

"You're right, Tsubomi. It feels a bit like hair, come to think of it."

 

_YES!_

 

"So our culprit has red hair?" Madoka asked.

 

"Well, there's only one person in here with red hair." Yuri said, turing to someone. I followed her glance.

 

_And... it's..._

 

_Akane?!_

 

* * *

 

 

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked.

 

"You-you killed Erika!" Yayoi screamed.

 

"How? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

 

_I don't want to believe it either... the person who was going to teach me how to cook killed my best friend...._

 

"Could I have a look at your hair?" Yuri asked.

 

"Sure... what does this have to do with anything?" she said while pulling out a strand of her hair and passing it to Honoka.

 

"It's... a perfect match." she said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry Akane, but you have to be Erika's killer."

 

"Ah.... ahahahahah.... it was in self-defense! She tried to kill me!!!"

 

_Why?! Why would Erika.... she can't have!_

 

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, hoping that it was just another lie.

 

"No! She invited me to her room around 12 am last night and tried to kill me!"

 

"Erika... there's no way....."

 

"I grabbed her sewing machine in self-defense as she was going to stab me!"

 

_This.... this.... there's...._

 

"Miss Hino is correct. The cameras do not lie, Miss Hanasaki."

 

"Cameras?" Yuri asked.

 

"Haven't I told you that the entire school is security-cameraed?"

 

"If you have footage of the murder, then why didn't you just show it to us instead of making us suffer through this trial!" Itsuki exclaimed.

 

"Miss Myoudouin, please stop talking unless you want me to kill you. By the way... you've won! The killer of Miss Erika Kurumi is-drumroll please-Miss Akane Hino! And you said you wouldn't kill anyone. Hypocrites, the-"

 

"What killed Erika was your DVD!" I exclaimed, surprising everyone, including myself. "What she saw on her DVD must've horrified her into insanity and driven her to attempt murder! The only thing we have to blame is you!"

 

"Hmph. You dolts can't even take responsibility for your own actions. Anyways, onto the punishment! I have a special execution prepared for Miss Akane Hino, our Super High-School Level Volleyball Player!

 

_Volleyball? I thought she got into here for her cooking!_

 

_There's so much I could've know about her.... which I'll never be able to know. We could've been good friends..._

 

"Ahahahahah.... it was self-defense! I DON'T-" she screamed.

 

"It's still a murder, Miss Hino. Goodbye."

 

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!!!!" she screamed as chains wrapped around her arms and legs and dragged her to her death.

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Akane Hino: The Soul of a Hotblooded Girl._

  
  
_Akane is dragged into the destroyed remains of her family's restaurant, only everything is turned 90 degrees. She's chained to the grill, which is heated to 400 degrees (F). In addition, there are also spatulas launching flaming volleyballs at her chest and setting her on fire._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I am not very good with crime-scenes and that this is probably a bit rushed.....


	6. Chapter 6

_Akane Hino.... someone who I could've been friends with.... and who didn't seem to hate me.... just got brutally executed._

__  
  


_Even if we win, we'll have to sacrifice someone? When did my life become a zero-sum game?_

__  
  


We were all frozen, even after the curtains closed on her charred corpse and the doors opened.

 

"Uupuppuuuu.... you can leave now. The exit is to the right. And the body's cleaned up, so you don't need to worry about that."

 

The 13 of us exited like we were in a slow-motion film.

 

I headed straight to my room, hoping that sleep would stop the stream of images dancing in my mind, but after collapsing on my bed, they continued to torture me.

 

_Erika's body.... her mental state after those DVDs.... Akane's body.... her screams and all of those volleyballs... to be killed.... and my DVD.... my parents and sister... they're all dead.... Grandma.... the flowers.... flowers.... bodies and flowers...._

__  
  


I screamed and woke up feeling like I'd just been set on fire.

 

_Well, I did collapse into bed without changing, and I'm still wearing my jacket..._

__  
  


I was about to pull it off when my hand slipped into a pocket and felt something sharp.

 

_It feels like paper? But why do I have a sheet with me?_

__  
  


I pulled the paper out and turned my desklamp on.

 

_PS: I'll tell you about the secret ingredient once we finish making our okonomiyaki tomorrow._

__  
  


_< 3, Akane._

__  
  


_Did she know... that she'd commit murder? Did she ever fathom that she'd never be there tomorrow?_

__  
  


* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

The bells woke me up from my nightmare with a shock.

 

"Uupupupupuuuuu.... good morning. Your numbers have just been reduced by two, with the passings of Miss Kurumi and Miss Hino, but don't worry! Just add   to the end of everything and it becomes happy! For example: I found a dead body in my house.  The inverse of this works too, just add  . For example: Everyone loves me.    Consider this your first lesson from Hope's Peak!"

  
  


_What's wrong with him!? People are dying, and he makes it into a joke?!_

* * *

 

 

"Ah, Tsubomi.... could I ask you something?"

 

I'd begun to eat my toast when Miki sat next to me.

 

"Sure...."

 

_Please don't hate me.... please don't-_

"I'm sorry for blaming you for killing Erika. I just wasn't thinking logically, and she'd promised to continue designing for me, and seeing her dead..."

 

_She was the closest person to Erika who wasn't me, and I would've reacted in the same way...._

__  
  


"It's okay."

 

She was holding a sketchbook by her plate, and was leafing through it as I was eating.

 

"Um... can I see that book? I'm sorry if you don't want me...."

 

"Sure." she said, passing it to me. "I used to dabble a bit in design when I wasn't modeling, but I never learned to sew. Erika planned to make some of these..." Her voice trailed off and she began to stare at her plate.

 

"Ah... I was in fashion club with Erika... I wasn't very good at it, but maybe I could try making one?"

 

_Please like me... the last thing I sewed...._

__  
  


"Thanks. Come on, let's go!" she said, pulling me into the sewing room. "And don't worry if they're horrible, I'm sure I'll make them look good!"

 

I sewed the day away while she modeled, and my outfits actually came out looking pretty.

 

_I'm... happy?_

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"Upupupupuuuu... good morning. Today's lesson is on heroines of justice. Heroines of justice are just boring, self-centered freaks who want attention. Don't be a heroine of justice unless you wish to die. The end."

 

_This speech makes no sense.... people die and stay dead and don't randomly develop magical powers..._

__  
  


I headed to the cafeteria, only to notice that everyone was gathered around a map.

 

"The second floor just opened up, and we're deciding who's going where." Mana said the second I sat down. "Do you want to go to the fitness room, pool, library...."

 

"Ah.... I don't really care."

 

"Do you want to come with me? I'm going to be just wandering around too!" she said rather overenthusiastically.

 

"Sure..."

 

Rikka mouthed the word "sorry" at me while she and Honoka left for the pool, and everyone else quickly followed them up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

"I would've gone with Rikka, except she's performing some sort of project with Honoka, and doesn't seem to need me..." Mana rambled as we continued up the stairs.

 

"Ah... maybe she just wants to be with someone new?" I asked.

 

_She's rather overbearing, but does seem to be a good person...._

__  
  


"I guess, it's just that I've known her since we were three and I feel.... kind of useless? I always have to be helping people or talking to them, otherwise I feel like they'd be better off without me and I'm not needed anymore.... sorry."

 

_No, it's fine. I'm like this too... kind of._

__  
  


_Mana reminds me of Erika.... only with a passion for just about everything. Yet she's also like me?_

__  
  


"Ah.... we're here. And I'm going to the library, can you show me the way?" I asked. "You could come with me too."

 

"Go straight down this hallway and make a right!" she said, guiding me into the room.

 

* * *

 

The library was dark and stuffed to the brim with books. Makoto appeared to be the only other person in there. Mana quickly left to go talk to her about music, leaving me in front of a shelf which extended to the ceiling and was filled with books of every shape and size.

 

I turned around and was about to pull a book out, when Yuri walked into me.

 

"Sorry. Are you alright?" she said, picking up three or four books that had fallen by me. "I was going to do some reading."

 

She set the pile of books on a small table near the shelf, and sank into an armchair with yet another one.

 

"Wow... you must really enjoy this! I mean, so do I, but reading seven or eight in one sitting? I can barely finish one..."

 

"Thanks." she said, looking up from her book, "I just grabbed these at random... I feel like I'm missing something, and it's not just the fact that I have no idea why I'm here, but something.... bigger."

 

_Yuri.... she can't remember her talent, and there's her calmness around our nightmarish school life and the fact that she didn't have a DVD.... there's something odd about her. But she was friends with Momoka, and also was nice to Erika and me, although she was closer to Erika... so she can't be that bad..._

__  
  


"I'm hoping these books will help me find it, but.... somehow, I think it's already lost."

 

"I'll help you find it!" I said a bit louder that I expected. "And if we don't find it in any of these books, there's so many other ones; it's go to be in here somewhere!"

 

"Thanks you, Tsubomi."

 

I grabbed the next book off the top of the pile, and began to read. I didn't find anything, and neither did Yuri, but I did get to understand her a bit more about her.

 

_And I guess that's enough... maybe if this continues, no one else will have to die?_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"Uupupuppuuuu.... good morning. There is an official assembly in the gymnasium. All of those absent will be killed."

 

* * *

 

"Hmmm... so maybe you dolts need motivation? I thought that the first trial released enough despair... well, anyways...."

 

I'd arrived a bit late to the gym after getting lost, and I hoped that Monobear wouldn't notice me as I tried to hide behind Karen.

 

"Ah... Miss Hanasaki! You've finally shown up. I was beginning to wonder how I'd kill you, but that's not the point of this meeting." he said, while brandishing an envelope like a sword. "This envelope contains one secret of yours. It could be anything, from gender reveals to that person you got killed... don't you agree, Miss Myoudouin?"

 

Itsuki nodded like an automaton.

 

"Ah, yes.... despair. Don't you agree with her, Miss Hikawa?"

 

I couldn't see Iona from where I was standing, but whatever she did must've been satisfactory to Monobear, for he then told us that whatever was in the envelope would be revealed after 24 hours unless someone died.

 

"I'm looking forwards to this one!" he exclaimed as we all left the gym at the speed of molasses.

  
  


* * *

 

I'd promised Yuri that I'd continue to help her find whatever she was looking for, so I followed her into the library and continued making my way through her pile of books. (I'd only finished one, and she was on her fifth.)

 

_and yes, said the poetess, I will-_

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

_Huh? Why did the bells go off? It's not morning or anything..._

 

"A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"

 

"Ah.... what's that?"

 

"It's the body discovery announcement." Yuri responded like she was reporting the weather. "You didn't hear it last time, as you were unconscious."

 

_And you saved my life with it._

"We should-" she began, but was cut off by Yayoi bursting into the room.

 

"Ah.... ah... a... body! The pool! There's a.... help me!" she screamed through her tears.

 

She pulled Yuri out of the room and I followed her, running as quickly as I could.

 

_What's going on?_

Yayoi yanked the door of the pool's changing room open, and did the same to the pool's door. Through the window in the changing room, I could see a few people, but everything looked fine....

 

She dragged Yuri through the open doors. I followed, and was greeted by.... Mana screaming at Honoka.

 

"Admit it! You killed Rikka! You spent all that time with her just to get to know all of her weaknesses, and then you chose to stab her in the back!"

 

_What?!_

 

_I don't think Honoka would kill anyone, but I also thought the same of Erika and Akane..._

  
  


 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Yuri asked.

 

Mana stopped screaming at Honoka and turned to Yuri. "After the assembly, I was wandering around a bit, and Makoto asked if I wanted to go for a swim, and I said yes. She, Yayoi, and I went to the pool, and when we got there, the body discovery announcement went off, and Honoka was sitting by the pool, so she must've killed someone! AND THEN I NOTICED THAT RIKKA'S BODY WAS FLOATING IN THE POOL! SHE DROWNED-"

 

"Thank you, Mana. I'm sorry for your loss."

 

Everyone else had filtered into the room when Monobear popped through the door with another black folder, this time labeled "Monobear File 2"

 

"Uupuppuuu... why are you all still in shock? Didn't you realize after last time that none of you are innocent? One of you was so desperate for her secrets to never be shared that she killed Miss Hishiwaka!"

 

_So there are people who are that desperate.... who keep something that close to their hearts...._

 

Iona took the file from Monobear and began reading it with Yuri, who gestured for me to come closer.

 

_Victim's Name: Rikka Hishiwaka_

_Time of Death: Around 10:30 am_

_Cause of Death: Drowning_

_Location: Pool_

_In addition, there is a wound on her forehead._

 

_Rikka Hishiwaka.... I never knew her that well, but maybe, if I'd spent a little more time with her, we could've been close._

  
  


_Why do we have to play this game of death?_

  
  


* * *

 

"Tsubomi, could you come with me?" Yuri asked.

 

"Ah! Oh... sure." I said in shock, for her words had snapped me out of my thoughts. She and Iona led me towards a raft that was floating in the water.

 

_Why do we need to.... oh._

 

Rikka's body was lying on top of the raft, her right hand curled around a book. She was wearing a blue swimsuit, red glasses, and a white dome-shaped sunhat.

 

_If I didn't know better, I'd think she was sleeping._

 

_She was probably enjoying a peaceful session with a book, when someone...._

 

Yuri dragged the raft towards the edge of the pool, and began... touching her body and head. She gestured towards Iona, who removed the sunhat from her head, unmasking a bloody wound.

 

I was glued to the floor.

 

_How? How can someone.... be so used to death?_

 

"Tsubomi, do you have anything to say about this?"

 

"Um... um... um.... what did you find?"

 

_Please don't judge me.... speaking of which, why did they bring me along? Wouldn't someone like Karen or Makoto be better?_

 

Iona was talking to someone I couldn't see. Yuri quickly wiped her hands and began explaining to me.

 

"We didn't really find anything new, but I suspect that she hit her head on the wall, lost consciousness, and drowned."

 

"Um... so whichever wall she hit her head on would be covered in blood?"

 

"Yes, that's true. Would you like to check?"

 

_Ah... I'm not good with this stuff! I don't want to faint and mess both of you up!_

 

"Um... shouldn't someone wearing a swimsuit check? I don't want to get my clothes wet." 

 

"Sorry about that."

 

Apart from the two of us, Iona, Honoka, Itsuki, and Makoto (who were on guard duty again), everyone else had left the crimescene.

 

"Makoto, could you help us with something?" Yuri called.

 

"Ah-I.... sure. What would you like for me to do?" she said.

 

"Since you're wearing a swimsuit, could you just swim around the pool for a little bit and tell us if any of the walls are bloody?"

 

"Got it." she said before diving into the pool and swimming. After a few strokes, she popped out of the water.

 

"There's some on this wall." she said while gesturing towards the one closest to the door. "Is there anything else-"

 

"Thank you, Makoto. And no, there's nothing else I need you to do." Yuri said offhandedly as Makoto went back to talking with Itsuki.

 

"I think we're quite a bit closer to finding the culprit now, don't you agree?"

 

* * *

 

"Ah... I'm not really sure what you mean."

 

I don't understand.... all we have is a body, Mana's explanation of what happened, and a bloody wall, yet she's figured this out?

 

"I'm pretty sure who the killer is, but there's a few more things I'll need before I'm 100% sure. Could you help me?"

 

Iona chose that moment to show Yuri something, and left me unable to respond.

 

_Rikka's dead.... that's the only thing I'm sure of here, everything else confuses me.... Mana claims Honoka killed her, but I'm not sure.... and then Yuri somehow put all of these pieces together.... how?_

  
  


"Tsubomi?" Iona asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

"Umm... what do you want me to do?"

 

"Could you help me in getting witness testimony from everyone?"

 

"Sure.... is that what you were doing earlier?"

 

"I was trying to get one from Makoto, but she seemed oddly jumpy.... could you help me with her, Honoka, and Yayoi? I think I come off as too intimidating."

 

Before I could say yes or no, she pulled me to where Honoka was sitting.

 

* * *

 

"You think I killed her, right?"

 

_Honoka... she seems oddly confrontational right now, which would make sense if she was the culprit, but...._

  
  


"I'm just asking for testimonies of everyone who was in the room when the body discovery announcement went off." Iona calmly told her. "If you don't answer, we'll be more likely to suspect that you're guilty, Honoka."

 

"Fine... so Rikka and I were working on a project in the changing room after the assembly, when-"

 

"Why were you two in here? Isn't that kind of a strange place...." I blurted out.

 

"Tsubomi, I don't think that's related to the case. Honoka, could you continue with the testimony?"

 

_Sorry.... I just thought... oh, never mind, I'm an idiot._

  
  


"Ok. So Makoto came in and asked if either of us were interested in going swimming. Both of us said yes, and we went back to our rooms to get our swimsuits. I got mine and went to the pool and tried to get into the changing room, but the door was locked."

 

_That's strange...._

  
  


"I waited by the door for a bit, and Makoto came out and told me that Rikka told her that she wanted to invite a few other people, and she was getting them. I went into the changing room, changed, and sat down in one of the chairs by the left side of the pool. Rikka was floating near me on a raft, and she seemed to be reading, so I didn't disturb her.... until Makoto came in with Mana and Yayoi, the body discovery announcement went off, and I realized she was dead."

 

"Thank you. Could I just ask you something about this sunhat?" Iona said while passing Rikka's dome-shaped sunhat to me.

 

_Huh? It's dry and completely clean? But wouldn't there be...._

  
  


"Yes, she was wearing this hat, and-huh? I have proof now?!"

 

_I am so confused right now. Iona, Yuri, and Honoka all seem to know what happened, yet I don't even have a clue...._

  
  


DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"The investigation is over. Please head to the red door by the entrance hall."

 

In my confusion, I didn't notice that I was wearing the sunhat until Mana began talking to me in the elevator's atrium.

 

"MakoP?"

 

"Huh?" I said, turning around to face her.

 

"Oh... sorry Tsubomi, I thought you were Makoto... it's probably because of her hat. Why are you wearing it?"

 

_Makoto?_

 

"Rikka... was wearing it, and I think...."

 

Mana's face fell. "So, in her last moments, she received this hat as a gift... only for Honoka to storm in and kill her!"

 

_I'm not sure if that's the truth. But I'm also not too sure about this case myself._

 

_However, no matter what, I'll discover the truth._

 

_Rikka Hishikawa, we'll avenge your death!_

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Upupuppuuuu.... isn't this room beautiful? A beautiful room for a beautiful girl. And now, let the trial of Miss Rikka Hishikawa begin!"

 

Someone had managed to completely redecorate this room, for it looked like a hybrid of a stage and a castle, with rainbow spotlights above all of our chairs and pastel, stained-glass windows.

 

_If I didn't know any better, I'd think that this was a little girl's playroom... He's turning our deaths into a game!_

"Why should we even hold this trial? Isn't it extremely obvious that Honoka is guilty?" Mana said the second we all sat down.

 

"Didn't we think this the last time with Tsubomi, and then we got proven wrong?" Miki asked.

 

"Yes, but there was a hole in our reasoning. This time, there aren't any! Yayoi, Makoto, and I went into the pool. The announcement went off. There was one other person in the room. AND SHE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY, YOU MURDERER!"

 

"Actually, you are correct on one point." Iona said calmly. "Rikka's killer is extremely obvious. However, it's not Honoka."

 

"How?" Ako asked. "Isn't she the only person who could've killed Rikka without anyone seeing her?"

 

_Wait... there's another person who could've done that!_

 

* * *

 

"Couldn't Makoto have also done it?" I asked, hoping that I was right.

 

"Yes, you're correct, Tsubomi." Iona said. "In Honoka's testimony, she said that Makoto asked them if they wanted to go for a swim and spent some time alone with Rikka before inviting Mana and Yayoi."

 

"But.... she's lying! She killed my best friend, there's no way she'd tell the truth!" Mana exclaimed.

 

"We can clear that up quite easily." Yuri said, turning to Makoto. "Did you...."

 

"Yes, I did. I asked Rikka and Honoka if they wanted to go swimming with me, and they said yes. Rikka got there first, so I invited her in and spent some time with her before she said that she wanted to invite a few more people. I then left to get Mana and Yayoi."

 

"So Honoka isn't the only suspect now?" Madoka asked.

 

"Yes, that's true. Makoto also could've done it, but personally, I still think Honoka is guilty." Karen said. "And shouldn't we try to find out more about the cause of death?"

  


* * *

 

 

"Yes, I just have a question to ask." Iona said, turning to Yayoi. "Was Rikka wearing a sunhat when you found her?"

 

"Ah... yes! A white one.... kind of like my beret, only dome-shaped...." Yayoi said while choking back tears and trying to hide underneath her hat.

 

"What does this have to do with anything?" Mana asked. "We know-"

 

"Keep that in mind." Iona said. "So the file said she drowned, and further investigation revealed that she hit her head on the wall of the pool closest to the door."

 

"There also quite a bit of blood there, and Tsubomi, could you pass me her sunhat?" Yuri asked. She was standing directly across from me, and the hat passed through several people on its journey to her.

 

"Why is this hat dry?" Itsuki asked as Madoka passed the hat to her. "If she was wearing it when she died, wouldn't it be wet? There isn't even any blood on it..."

 

"Her killer put it on her postmortem to hide her head wound. Isn't that right, _Makoto?_ "

  


* * *

 

_Makoto Kenzaki.... so this is what Yuri and Iona meant when they said that they'd figured everything out.... yet she seemed to care about my feelings after Erika's death.... and then?_

  


"THERE'S NO WAY SHE COULD'VE KILLED ANYONE! HONOKA, YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO COVER UP YOUR TRACKS! JUST ADMIT-"

 

"Actually, I said that, Mana." Yuri replied. "Firstly, there's the fact that she was the only person who claimed to see Rikka standing up. Secondly, when I asked her to swim around the pool and find the wall which Rikka hit her head on, she instantly swam to the wall closest to the door."

 

_It makes.... yet I don't...._

  


"That's why she made me wait outside!" Honoka exclaimed. "So she wouldn't be seen through the window in the changing room!"

 

"And isn't this sunhat hers?" Miki asked.

 

"Yes....." I said.

 

_Just like last time, I'm the final nail in someone's coffin._

"MakoP.... you wouldn't have killed my best friend! They're lying! It was Honoka!!!! IT HAS TO BE HER!"

 

"So, should we go over this case again now that we've found out who the killer is?" Karen asked.

 

"Yes, we should. Tsubomi, how about you try this?" Yuri asked.

 

"Ummm.... so Rikka and Honoka were doing something in the pool's changing room, when Makoto came in and asked if they wanted to go for a swim. They said yes. Rikka was the first to arrive, and Makoto... shoved her into the pool and she hit her head on the wall. She then dried off Rikka's wound.... and set up the raft, books and sunhat to make it look like she was reading. During this time, Honoka also showed up, but the door was locked so she couldn't see Makoto from the window in the changing room. When Makoto left the room, she must've been trying to get enough people to set the body discovery announcement off... and frame Honoka"

 

"Yes, that's what I did. I killed her."

 

* * *

 

_Makoto's... admitting to killing Rikka?_

 

"But... why would you kill her? I don't think you have any reason to." Miki said, staring at her in total disbelief.

 

"You know, I'm wondering the same thing." Iona said. "You don't-"

 

"Who is Himelda?"

 

_Huh? What does that...._

  


"How do you know about her?" Iona asked, staring at Makoto in shock.

 

"You were muttering her name underneath your breath after your video." she responded.

 

"How do you... anyways... she's..."

 

"The reason why you have your talent as a Super High-School Level Soldier? Someone you'd give up your life to protect?"

 

"Both, actually." Iona said, confusion increasing in her voice. "Anyways, how do you know this?"

 

"I have someone like this as well. Marie-Ange.... my princess, who I've spent my entire life protecting from all harm as her bodyguard. That's how they found me." Makoto said like she was reporting the weather.

 

"But... why did you tell us that you were the Super High-School Level Idol, if that's..." Ako began in confusion, but Makoto wasn't listening.

 

"I killed her. I was unable to save her, so I had to.... and then I threw myself into music and then the DVD kept playing her death over and over and then I didn't want you to know that I killed the person I swore my life to protect....."

 

"Uupuppupuuuu... storytime's nice, but we have to keep going with this trial!" Monobear exclaimed. "See those switches in front of you? We didn't use them the last time, but now we will! Just turn the dial to the person who you think did it!"

 

_Makoto... she just.... didn't.... and we'll have to kill her...._

  


* * *

 

"Upuppupuuu.... you are correct, The killer of Miss Rikka Hishikawa is-drumroll please-Miss Makoto Kenzaki! Although the votes weren't unanimous. Miss Aida voted wrong!"

 

_Mana.... wait, she voted for herself?_

  


"Upuppupuuu.... and you even killed over nothing. The only thing that card in the envelope said was: One of you here is my mole. They are not dead. Such-"

 

"What's wrong with her not wanting the rest of us to know about that! If I'd killed Himelda, I would've done the same!" Iona screamed.

 

"Uppupupuu... so you have fire, Miss Hikawa? And now it's time for the punishment! The execution of Miss Kenzaki will begin in 3... 2..."

 

"DON'T KILL HER! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Mana yelled.

 

"Oh, Miss Aida. You refuse to believe that-"

 

"I want to die... please... kill me..... Rikka... I'll be..."

 

"Uupupuppupuuuu... no. We must execute the killer only, but thanks for the idea!" he said over Mana's screams.

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Makoto Kenzaki: Just Their Doll_

  


_Makoto stands with a microphone at the edge of a chessboard. An army of critics make their way towards her, and they're dispatched only by her singing. However, if she falters or goes off key, the all laser her with their pencils. If she gets to the end, Marie-Ange stands directly off the chessboard. As Makoto runs towards her, the fake Marie-Ange slices her head off with her glaive._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Iona's backstory is based off a headcanon I had about her before episode 13 of Happiness Charge Precure occurred.


	10. Chapter 10

_To be killed.... by the person you love the most...._

 

Monobear had opened the doors to the elevator, but I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings until I walked into Iona.

 

_She's... crying?_

"Are you alright?" I asked.

 

"Yes, Himelda, I'm fine." she snapped, before muttering something under her breath.

 

"Yes, Himelda, they've called off the meeting, for the princess is dead-how could I have.... Himelda, please get out from under the bed, the parade is in five minutes.... Himelda.... here's your.... letter.... for god's sake Himelda, I am not your tool.... Himelda.... you.... committed.... genocide..... don't.... kill... oh god, those videos were real, every last second of them; they're all dead..."

 

* * *

 

"Uupuppupuuuu.... so what you you think of my trial decor?" he asked the girl sitting opposite him in the trial room.

 

"It's pretty, isn't it? Despite that fact that there was supposed to be one-oops, I said too much!"

 

"One more or one less?" she asked.

 

"Uupupupuu... why does it matter? And you can leave now. Goodbye, Miss...."

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"Upupupupuu... good morning. Your numbers, with the passings of Miss Hishikawa and Miss Kenzaki, are now down to 11. But why should you care? After all, 150 thousand people die every day. Why should these two be any different?"

 

_Because... they were our friends! Rikka, Makoto... Akane, Erika-they've all made an impact on our lives!_

* * *

 

There were only nine of us in the cafeteria that morning, for Honoka and Mana weren't with us.

 

_Honoka... I think she's fine, but I'm really worried about Mana..._

"Where are they?" I asked.

 

"Honoka's... somewhere and Mana.... she locked herself in her room after the trial, so she's probably still there." Itsuki said. "You know-"

 

I dashed out of the room before she could finish her sentence.

 

* * *

 

"Mana? Mana!?" I yelled, pounding on her door.

 

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened, but you shouldn't kill yourself over it! Would Rikka really-"

 

"Uupupuppuuuu... Miss Hanasaki, these doors can't be locked." Monobear said, bumping into me. He-somehow-grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open, before yelling "Miss Aida! There's a time machine on the third floor!"

 

"I could... prevent... please.... take me...."

 

_She looks... like a ghost. It's almost like she died too..._

Monobear grabbed her hand in one of his (paws?) and mine in the other one before dragging us up two flights of stairs into a room with a large machine in the center.

 

"Please.... tell me... I could save... Rikka... and..."

 

"Upupupuuu-no. This machine can only travel back one minute! It's perfect for cooking!"

 

"Why..... couldn't...."

 

"Uuppupupupuuuu.... uupupuppupuuuuuuuuuu.... wow, you really are stupid. This is just an air purifier. Without it, you dolts would all die-it that what you wish for, Miss Aida?"

 

Mana... began.... sobbing uncontrollably.

 

I took her back to her room and tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't respond to me.

 

* * *

 

"Tsubomi?"

 

At first, I thought that Mana was finally responding to me, but it turned out to be Yuri.

 

"Itsuki told me that you were still here. You really are a kind person." she said.

 

"Ah... thank you! What are you-" I said before she pulled me into... the sauna's changing room.

 

"Why are we here?"

 

"There aren't any security cameras." she said, pulling a folder out of a locker. "I found this yesterday in a room behind the library... they seem to have locked it."

 

_Hope's Peak Registration Information-Class 78._

I began to read it, but didn't find anything new, until....

 

"Why are there only fourteen files in here? Shouldn't you have one"

 

"I was wondering the same thing. Either I never was a student here.... or the person behind Monobear doesn't want me to know what my talent is. But that's not really important. I'm more concerned about this picture."

 

She handed me an image of.... Makoto, Akane, and Erika.

 

_How? I would've known them if they knew Erika, yet.... and this can't be recent either, for they're... dead and the windows are open._

I left the changing room and began to wander around the school, trying to alleviate my confusion. When that didn't work, I went to my room and tried to put my thoughts together.

 

_What's going on?_

  
  


* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"Uupuppuuuuu.... good morning. I will give ten billion yen to the next person who commits a murder. Thank you."

 

_What? How is that.... why is he so desperate to have us kill each other?_

I was about to leave when I noticed a note lying on my rug.

 

_Please come to the pool's changing room as soon as possible._

__  
  


_-Honoka Yukishiro._

__  
  


_That's strange... maybe it has to with what she was working on with Rikka?_

* * *

 

"Excuse me, but why are we meeting in here?" Karen asked as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

 

"There aren't any cameras in here." Honoka said, opening a locker. "And I'd like to show you something."

 

She pulled out a computer and began typing something on the keyboard. A page covered in typing showed up onto the screen.

 

"Wait... didn't you say that you weren't able to find anything?" I asked.

 

"We weren't able to find anything on the internet. Once we started looking at the files on the computer... then we found some interesting things. They were quite securely encrypted, but I think we've got most of the important information."

 

"Hold on... if you're a chemist and Rikka got here via the lottery, how do you know so much about computer hacking?" Madoka asked.

 

"Chemistry is my primary interest, but I do enjoy dabbling in other areas of science, and Rikka seemed to have an interest in this. In fact... hey, where's Mana?"

 

No one answered.

 

"Um.... anyways, we found out that whomever got us into this mess isn't the headmaster of the school, yet he seems to be still here? I don't know if he's being manipulated by whomever's behind Monobear, or..."

 

"I'm pretty sure you're right." Yuri said. "And I think we should leave now. It'd be suspicious if we were in here for too long..."

 

I was about to leave the room when Honoka tapped my shoulder.

 

"Tsubomi, I'd like to show you something." she said, handing the computer to me. "What do you think of this?"

 

_It looks like some foreign language.... and I know nothing about computers.... and...._

"Um... why are you asking me?"

 

"Well, you are the only other person here with a scientific talent, but I'm not interested in the coding. I am interested in knowing what you think about... this."

 

_Created By: Honoka Yukishiro and Rikka Hishikawa._

"You.... knew each other? And-"

 

"No, that's not it. I didn't know any of you before coming here, yet I did this with Rikka? Furthermore, I have no idea what this is even for, or even what half the code means."

 

"Um.... maybe you forgot?"

 

_Oh god, she's going to think I'm an idiot...._

Before Honoka could answer me, I sprinted out the door.

 

* * *

 

I ran up the nearest staircase and straight into Iona.

 

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

 

"Himelda, you don't need to apologize, I'm fine."

 

_Why... does she keep calling me that?_

__  
  


"Iona, I'm not Himelda. Why do you-"

 

"Oh... right. So you're going by Hime now. Hime Shirayuki. Sorry."

 

_Why does she think I'm her?_

"Iona, I'm not your princess, why are you-"

 

"Well, if you want to completely detach yourself from me, that's fine too. Do whatever you want."

 

_What's happening to her?_

I kept following Iona around in the hopes that she'd explain why she was so convinced that I was her princess, but seemed to be ignoring me.

 

_Well, this floor is pretty... there's an art room and game room.... um... and a nurse's office and science room? (I hope they have a greenhouse) and a.... locked door that looks like Monobear?_

__


	11. Chapter 11

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"Uupupupuuu... good morning. I still have the 10 billion yen!"

 

* * *

 

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around the cafeteria. Only Miki, Itsuki, Ako, and Madoka were there.

 

"I'm pretty sure Honoka's doing more work on her project... I'm not sure where anyone else is." Ako said, taking some toast.

 

"I guess Iona and Yuri are investigating, and Mana hasn't left her room at all in the past two days, but that doesn't explain Karen or-" Madoka began, before getting cut off by a scream.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

We all turned towards its source.... and it was Karen.

 

"What happened?!" Miki asked, running towards her. "Are you okay? Do you need to..."

 

"I'm fine.... it's just that.... Yayoi! She's been kidnapped by the person who attacked me!"

 

* * *

 

"AH! A kidnapper!? What-" I screamed, before getting cut off by an odd glance from Ako.

 

"We.... were on our way to breakfast, when someone in a robot costume attacked me and kidnapped Yayoi!" Karen explained, lifting up a blue and red hammer with the words "Justice Hammer 1" on the handle. "The kidnapper dropped this, and he hit me with it and disappeared up the stairs-we have to find Yayoi! She could be..."

 

"Calm down." Itsuki said, taking the hammer from her. "We'll go find Yayoi and her kidnapper as soon as possible. No one else will be hurt."

 

After an incredibly quick breakfast, we sprinted towards the hallway and up the stairs. We were halfway up them when we heard a scream.

 

"That's Yayoi!" Karen exclaimed. "We have to hurry, she could be...."

 

"They sound like they're coming from the library!" I yelled. "We just need to go straight down this hallway and take a right!"

 

Itsuki got there first and yanked the door open with the speed of light. The rest of us filed in, and found.....

 

Yayoi. Lying on the floor. With another, larger hammer lying right next to her.

  
  


* * *

 

"Please.... don't kill me! I'm sorry! I didn't...." she screamed when she saw us.

 

"It's okay, no one's going to hurt you." Itsuki said while lifting her into a chair.

 

"Could you please tell us what happened?" Madoka added, picking up the hammer and passing it to me.

 

"Ah... ahh.... I.... ah.... the guy.... attacked me! With that hammer!" Yayoi screamed while trying to hold back her tears and pointing at the hammer in my hands.

 

It was identical to the one Karen'd been attacked with, only larger and with the words "Justice Hammer 2" on the handle.

 

_Karen gets hit with #1, then Yayoi gets hit with #2... are there more hammers? Is this person.... going to kill us all?_

"I think we should take her to the nurse's office, don't you agree?" Karen said while I was still staring at the hammer. "It's on the third floor, the stairs are nearby, and Yayoi is really light..."

 

"I agree. I think we'll be better able to care for her there." Miki said, picking up Yayoi.

 

And the seven of us made our way upstairs.

 

* * *

 

"Do you need anything? I could stay here with her, if you like." Karen said after Miki and Itsuki laid Yayoi on one of the beds.

 

"No... I'm fine..... I don't want to...." she answered. "Could you please leave?"

 

* * *

 

"Before we start searching for this guy in a robot suit, I'd like to ask something." Madoka said right after we left the nurse's office.

 

"Are there any more hammers? First, Karen was hit by #1, then Yayoi was hit by #2.... is there a #3?" Ako asked.

 

"If there is another hammer, I'm pretty sure it'd be....AHHH!" Karen screamed. "I... just saw... the robot... they're by the stairs!"

 

"We'll worry about the hammers later, for now we have to find the person who did this to Karen and Yayoi!" Itsuki exclaimed, leading us down the stairs.

 

"Split up! They could be anywhere!" Karen screamed.

 

I dashed towards the library and began searching, but I didn't get very far before hearing another scream. Karen ran towards me, exclaiming that she'd seen them by the base of the stairs.

 

"They're probably going to get Yayoi!" she yelled, and, almost by coincidence, a "HELP ME!" came from by the stairs.

 

_They're... going to kill her! We have to help!_

 

* * *

 

"Should we split up again? After all, the kidnapper and Yayoi are both up here." Miki said once we reached the top of the stairs.

 

"Yes, we probably should. You, I, and Tsubomi will go to the nurse's office, and Itsuki, Ako, and Madoka will go towards the other end of this floor."

 

_Yayoi... we're going to help you!_

 

The six of us quickly split up, and Karen, Miki, and I dashed to the nurse's office. I grabbed the door, yanked it open....

 

And the three of us were greeted with the sight of Yayoi's dead body, lying facedown in a pool of blood with an even larger hammer next to her, with the words "Justice Hammer 3" on the handle.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yayoi Kise.... someone who wouldn't even hurt a fly... this is a dream! It's got to..._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"

 

_It's real... and...._

  
  


"She's.... dead. I feel sick...." Karen said, collapsing onto the nearest bed.

 

"We have to tell the others!" I exclaimed, my voice surprisingly loud. "Miki, you stay here with Karen. I'm going to go tell them that...."

 

_Yayoi's dead._

__  
  


I dashed out of the nurse's office and almost collided with Itsuki.

 

"Ah.... Yayoi! She's just been killed by the robot!"

 

"Someone else?! I can't-"

 

_Huh? Why...._

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Mana's been killed too.... we found her body in the biology lab!"

 

* * *

 

Itsuki dragged me into the lab, where I was greeted by... Mana's body, wrapped in a sheet, lying on the floor with an even larger hammer next to her.

 

_Mana.... she almost looks... happy?_

"Wait.... if this is the same guy who injured Karen and Yayoi, then what happened to hammer #3?" Madoka said confusedly.

 

"It's in the nurse's office... Yayoi's dead too! We have to hurry!" I screamed, pulling Itsuki out of the lab with me, almost colliding with Karen.

 

"Yayoi's body... it's gone! They must've moved it!" she exclaimed. "Miki and I were in the restroom for a bit, and when we came back, her body disappeared!"

 

"That's strange... dead people don't...." Ako began while pulling open the door to the nurse's office, revealing an empty floor, covered with blood.

 

But.... I was in here a minute ago, and.... how?

  
  


"We have to find her before they kill us like they killed them! Split up!" she yelled.

 

I dashed out of the room and into the nearby art room, where I was greeted by.... both Mana and Yayoi's bodies.

 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

 

_Why? Why would someone.... and how did they...._

"Tsubomi, are you... Mana? Is she..." Miki asked, dashing into the room with everyone else following her.

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"

  
  


* * *

 

"Uupuppupuuuu... so we have a serial killer on our hands. How beautiful!" Monobear exclaimed, popping into the room as if on cue. "I was going to give you the file earlier, but this case has proven to be very interesting...."

 

He dropped a black folder labeled "Monobear File 3" into my hands as he left. I began reading it.

 

_Victims: Yayoi Kise and Mana Aida._

_Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma to head with a similar object._

__  
  


_That's it? But why doesn't he want us to know anything else?_

__  
  


"I.... ah! So there really are two people..." Honoka exclaimed as she took the file from me. "I thought he was joking...."

 

"And do any of you know why Yuri's stuffed into a locker in the pool changing room and wearing a robot costume?" Iona asked while reading over the file.

 

"You-you're kidding, right? There's no way she'd kill anyone!"

 

* * *

 

"How would she have been able to kill anyone if she was stuffed in a locker?" Iona asked.

 

"The person who killed them was wearing a robot costume! She must've hidden herself in that locker to fake an alibi!" Madoka yelled.

 

"So you saw her? For I'd set up an alarm by the door in case anyone came in...." Honoka asked. She appeared to be interviewing Ako and Madoka. Everyone else had left the room....

 

_Well, I guess I'll have to do something...._

I started looking around the art room and their bodies, but all I found was a hammer lying in the trash can and a bell by Mana's hand.

 

_Wait.... there's a rack of hammers in here (missing 5), and if the killer used four of them to injure and kill them, why is this one...._

__  
  


_Maybe I'll have more luck in.... the nurse's office? I mean, we did find Yayoi...._

  
  


* * *

 

_I feel dizzy.... there's so much blood in here, I'm going to throw up._

__  
  


_Thank god the trash can is nearby.... huh?_

__  
  


_There's a bunch of empty plastic bags in here, and they're all the way up to the top of the can, and they're labeled "Blood-Type..."_

__  
  


_Why would someone feel the need to dump out all of this blood? Isn't there enough blood already?_

__  
  


_Whomever did this has got to be a sadist.... yet, if it's Yuri...._

__  
  


DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"The investigation is over. Please head to the red door by the entrance hall."

 

_Mana Aida and Yayoi Kise.... I still want to avenge their deaths, but if that means killing Yuri...._

__  
  


* * *

 

 

"Serial killers are fun, aren't they? Especially when you're cleaning up their mess. And now, may the trial of Miss Mana Aida and Miss Yayoi Kise begin!"

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Could someone please explain to me exactly what's going on?" Yuri asked. "I've been-"

 

"Why should we? You know what happened, for you killed them!" Madoka exclaimed.

 

"Okay then. So, according to your accounts, I supposedly put on a robot costume this morning, hit Karen with hammer #1 and kidnapped Yayoi, hit her with hammer #2 in the library, and then killed Yayoi and Mana with hammers #3 and #4 before moving their bodies?"

 

"So you're admitting to your crime?" Ako asked.

 

"I didn't do anything, for I was stuffed in a locker for all of this morning. And by the way, did anyone find a handkerchief with bunnies on it?"

 

"I did..." Miki said, pulling it out of her pocket. "But that's not important, for I also found a box of art supplies labeled "Plans for Justice Robo" by your bed."

 

"The scent's probably worn off, but.... I believe that this was used to drug me, for the last thing I remember is someone shoving this against my face. And none of the doors are capable of locking, so the killer could've stuck that box in there to frame me."

 

_It's like everything is falling around me.... Yuri claims she's innocent, and I believe her, but nobody else could've done it in such a short span of time...._

__  
  


* * *

 

"And why were there two murders?" Itsuki asked. "Wouldn't doing so leave behind more evidence?"

 

"We'll consider that later. And finally, Iona, could you explain how you got me out of that costume?"

 

"I grabbed the clasp at the back and unlatched it, lifted you out of the bottom part, and then you pulled the arms and chest parts off." she explained.

 

"Wait... if you put it on, why did you have her take it off for you?" Karen asked. "And how are you able to pick up Yuri when she's both taller and older that you?"

 

"A mixture of Himelda and my training." Iona answered. "And she's unable to bend down or turn her body in this outfit..."

 

"...so there's no way she could've killed them!" I exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

"Wouldn't she have been unable to to move either of the bodies? And also, wouldn't she have been unable to even pick up one of those hammers?"

 

"Yes, that's correct." Yuri said. "I was stuffed into a locker by someone who intended to frame me. And I have a question for Monobear. Do body discovery announcements go off on rediscoveries?"

 

"THEY. GO. OFF. THE. FIRST. TIME. THREE. OR. MORE. PEOPLE. WHO. ARE. NOT. THE. CULPRIT. FIND. A. BODY. MISS. TSUKIKAGE. THIS. IS. UNIMPORTANT. PLEASE. SHUT. UP."

 

"Thank you, Monobear." she said calmly.

 

"Hold on... wouldn't we have heard another one go off?" Ako asked. "When Madoka, Itsuki, and I found Mana's body, didn't Tsubomi, Miki, and Karen also find Yayoi's?"

 

"Correct. So therefore that means... someone you found wasn't really dead, or one of you six is the killer." Honoka said.

 

"Um.... is that why there are a bunch of empty bags of blood in the nurse's office's trashcan?" I asked.

 

"And didn't Yayoi's body somehow disappear when Karen and I were in the bathroom?" Miki added.

 

"Yes. So when all six of you found Yayoi and Mana.... you were probably discovering one of them for the first time."

 

_It makes sense.... yet.... Yayoi...._

 

"Hold on. Why would Yayoi fake her death?" Karen asked.

 

"Because... you told her to, didn't you?" Iona responded

 

* * *

 

_Karen? But how could.... them. them..... them.... them...._

__  
  


"I have no idea what you're talking about." she responded. "And I couldn't have killed Mana, for there's no way I could've found her that quickly when we were all-"

 

"You didn't kill her then." Itsuki responded. "Did any of you find it odd that she was wrapped in her bedsheet?"

 

_So that's what that was..._

"Secondly, Mana hasn't left her room in the past few days. Isn't it a bit too much of a coincidence that the day she leaves, she dies? And finally, I found this smashed alarm clock in her room...."

 

She pulled a clock out of her pocket and passed it to Madoka.

 

"It's stopped at 6:00. You must've tried to aim for her in the dark and hit the clock by mistake."

 

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Karen responded. "None of the Justice Hammers have any glass embedded in them, and Mana was killed with #4."

 

"Actually... she wasn't."

 

* * *

 

"The only thing the file said was that Yayoi and Mana were both killed in similar ways. And I found a fifth hammer in the trash can of the art room." I said, passing it to Honoka.

 

"Yes... this could work as a weapon, for #3 and #4 were bloodless, and probably planted as diversions." she added.

 

"And Karen, didn't you say that 'we have to find her before they kill us like they killed them?'" I said. "I never told you about Mana, and yet you knew...."

 

"And weren't she and Yayoi the only people who claimed to see the guy in the robot costume?" Miki added. "So when we went into the bathroom, she didn't really feel ill, she must've did it so no one would see Yayoi moving!"

 

"She also told us to split up too, come to think of it." Madoka added. "But if she's the SHSL heiress, why would she need the money?"

 

"I-I did it so you wouldn't suspect me!" she blurted out. "My real reason is-"

 

"Uuppupupuuuuu.... I really dislike storytime. And you are correct! The killer of Miss Mana Aida and Miss Yayoi Kise is-drumroll please-Miss Karen Minazuki! And if you want an explanation, she was driven insane by Miss Tsukikage. Miss Kise was also driven insane by her. And in their mutual insanity, they conspired to commit murder. The end."

 

"No... that's not it.... Komachi! Nozomi! You wouldn't.... the video! It's real, yet it can't be...."

 

_Those videos.... first Iona.... then Karen.... are they.... is everyone we love...._

"Upupupuuuu.... shut up. And now, for the punishment. I have a special execution prepared for Miss Karen Minazuki, our Super High-School Level Heiress!

 

"I can explain! Please..."

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Karen Minazuki: The President's Machine-Gun Talk Battle._

__  
  


_Karen stands on a podium in front of four masked figures with guns. A speech lies in front of her, however, once she begins to talk, she is interrupted by all of the masked people. They, in unison, begin reciting a list of all of her faults. Every time a fault is mentioned, all four of them shoot her at the same time. She is chained to the podium and unable to escape, and if she tried to refute any of their points or continue with her speech, the rate of talking and shooting increases._

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Karen.... she... does she deserve this? I mean, she did kill both Mana and Yayoi, yet.... to be killed so brutally..._

_She's not evil! All of the pressure from Monobear must've gotten to her and caused her to do this, yet..._

 

_That's a lie! Why would I trust Monobear, out of all things here?! He's the one who caused, not just her, but Erika.... Akane.... Mana.... Makoto.... Yayoi.... Rikka..... he's the reason why they're all dead!_

* * *

 

"Tsubomi?"

 

_Why.... it's a dream.... there's someone in here.... Erika? Are you happier now? Do you still remember me? Do you...._

"Tsubomi? Could you come with me?" the voice said, turning the lights on.

 

"Y-yes? Yuri?"

 

_What's she doing in here?_

Yuri dragged me up the stairs and into the pool's locker room.

 

"How does he know.... about the pictures? Unless his mole.... and I did tell almost everyone... but the only other people in the room with either of them were....."

 

She's lost in her world of analysis, and I probably shouldn't....

  
  


"But that's not important. Tsubomi... I'd like you to help me with something."

 

* * *

 

_"There's another way into that room behind the library I told you about. Just go in through the bathroom."_

__  
  


_Please work.... please...._

__  
  


_There's files and paper everywhere, but I'm not sure what to do... there's a note sticking out near the bottom of the pile, maybe that's...._

__  
  


_We must not leave Hope's Peak?_

__  
  


_That's what the note says, yet I don't understand why any of us, or anyone for that matter, would write that..... and...._

__  
  


_There's a door by the back? Too back it's locked... yet maybe, if I-_

__  
  


"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as-someone-wearing a mask and black robe.... with a knife....

 

_There's a door by the back of the room, but it's password-locked....Yuri, please hear my thoughts.... if I die...._

__  
  


_I'm alive!_

__  
  


_I just need to get back in there, yet.... everything's gone! I guess I'll go back to my room now..._

__  
  


BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

_What's that? Is everyone ok? This isn't another one of his motives, to kill one of us himself-it's coming from the gym! I need to...._

__  
  


"Uupuppupuuuu.... even someone as athletically talented as you can't destroy me! And why are you even trying? This wasn't a part of our deal, Miss Myoudouin!"

 

_He's.... killing Itsuki! I have to save her! Yet... our deal... she could.... she is..._

_No! He's lying! If someone found them, they wouldn't save her.... right? She wouldn't.... yet I'm not sure what anyone wouldn't do, pushed to their limits by him. (But she's not evil, no one is, it's just Monobear...)_

__  
  


"Why should I follow the terms of your deal with me! I don't know what caused me to agree to this, but that me is gone!" she yelled.

 

"Uuppupupupuuu.... don't tell me you've forgotten about your brother, haven't you? If you break this off, I will contact every single hospital in the country and find him.... and kill him in front of you."

 

"Y-you.... couldn't do that! There's no way anyone-"

 

"I have connections, Miss Myoudouin. Now, please go away before I kill you too."

 

_Itsuki.... she's his mole.... yet.... he's using her brother.... the person she loves more than anyone else...._

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"Uupuppuuuu.... good morning. As your numbers have been reduced to 8 with the recent passings of Miss Aida, Miss Kise, and Miss Minazuki, I believe a funeral is in order. Please come to the gymnasium ASAP. Attendance is mandatory unless you wish to die. Thank you."

 

_It seems like.... yet this could be just a ploy.... and I'm already so confused about Itsuki and that note...._

* * *

 

"Ah.... we gather here to mourn the loss of three very, very, stupid individuals. If they had just chosen the logical path and not given in to their emotions, they wouldn't have died and put the eight of you through so much lovely despair. Although maybe they weren't the best example. Perhaps a better one is Miss Kenzaki.... or maybe Miss Kurumi?  Although Miss-"

 

"You said they were driven insane! Of course they wouldn't be in control of their actions! And since you created this school life of mutual killing, the one responsible for everyone's deaths is you, Monobear!" someone yelled.

 

_It's.... but why? What does she-_

"Uuppupuuuu.... Miss Myoudouin. Will your victim think the same of you? That you were just an innocent girl driven insane by me?"

 

_What's going on? Her victim.... their deal.... is she... she wouldn't! There's no way-_

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Monobear." she responded.

 

"Ah.... stop acting like an idiot. You know full well about our deal to prevent your brother from dying. And you were perfectly willing to throw everyone else here under the bus to save just one man in a hospital. Well? What are you waiting for!? Choose your victim!"

 

"I-I.... why! It's either... I'm sorry! Please...." she screamed before running out the door.

  
  


* * *

 

 

"Wait!" I yelled, following her out the door and up three flights of stairs into... a chemistry lab?

 

_Since when did she have an interest in science? Unless she just wants to be alone.... and I guess I shouldn't bother her._

__  
  


"Tsubomi? Would you like some tea?"

 

"Um.... sure?"

 

_Why would they keep tea in a science room?_

"The tea's in cabinet 9-A. Don't get anything from 9-B. Those are poisons."

 

I pulled out a random box of tea and waited for Itsuki to get hers, but she seemed to be grabbing a bunch of random boxes and cans.

 

_Maybe I should choose one for her?_

"Ah.... maybe you should try this one?" I said, grabbing a random box. "It looks-"

 

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO TSUBOMI? GET AWAY FROM HER!"

 

Itsuki dropped all of the boxes and the two of us turned around to face the doorway and... Ako yelling at us.

 

"How long have you been planning on committing murder?" she asked. "When did you decide that you wanted to-"

 

"Ako, she was just making me some tea." I said, handing the box to her. "Do you-"

 

"This is poison. YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER?" she said, passing the box back to me. "No wonder you weren't in the cafeteria with the rest of us-she must've lured you here and deceived you with the promise of a delicious cup of tea! This is-"

 

"Since when did you start sounding so much like Madoka?" Itsuki asked.

 

"And this is... poison?" I said, reading the label.

 

_Ako's right... this is..... but why? Unless..._

  
  


I tried to explain, but I was being pulled out of the room and dragged into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

"She's recovering from the shock of being nearly poisoned. Do you have anything with you?"

 

Madoka seemed to have been waiting for us in the kitchen, and she pulled a box of cupcakes out of the refrigerator.

 

"The peach are my favorite, though the chocolate ones have a smoother texture. And I can't believe that she tried to kill you! Luring-"

 

_She wasn't trying to kill me! She must've grabbed it from the wrong cabinet!_

"Ah.... I'll have the.... one with the flower on it! And I'll be.... going to my room! Sorry!"

 

_I feel like I'm being suffocated.... granted, they don't know that we were going to have tea together... and she's...._

"Tsubomi, are you alright?"

 

I turned around, only to trip over my foot and throw my cupcake at..... Honoka's face.

 

"Sorry! I'm just really confused about everything...."

 

"It's okay." she said, removing the cupcake from her face. "Mmm... this is vanilla? It's surprisingly good for something that's fallen on my face when I'm trying to get some stuff done with my project.... hey, Tsubomi, could you summon Monobear?"

 

"You're kidding, right?"

 

_Today just gets more and more confusing.... in fact, ever since I came here, every day-_

__  
  


"Monobear!!!!!! Do you want some free cupcakes!" yelled.... Honoka.

 

_What's gotten into her?! This is nothing like her-it's like she's gone insane!_

"Uupuppuuuuu.... Miss... Hanasaki? I guess vocal imitation is another one of your talents-I swore that that was Miss Yukishiro! Now give me the cupcakes."

 

_Honoka? Whereisshewhat'sshedoingwhyamitryingtoplacateMonobear...._

 

_  
_ "Um.... I got them from Madoka? She's in the kitchen." I said confusedly. __  


 

"Miss Aguri? Well, I guess being the SHSL Dessert Critic has its perks.... and she's with Miss Shirabe? Those two have been inseparable ever since they got here... ah... it's the magic of two girls' bonds! No wonder I've been able to spread so much despair!"

 

Then he dragged me into the kitchen, and the three of us spent the next few hours eating cupcakes with an insane, sadistic, black-and-white teddybear of doom.

 

_This is the weirdest thing I've even done._

__


	15. Chapter 15

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"Uupuppupuuuu.... good morning. Welcome to yet another fun day of mutual killing! And Miss Myoudouin.... oops-I said too much!"

 

* * *

 

"Himelda, could you pass me the toast?" Iona asked me the second I got to the cafeteria.

 

_Why does she keep calling me that?_

"Who's Himelda?" Madoka asked.

 

"She's sitting right across from me and next to Miki."

 

"That's Tsubomi."

 

"Who's that? Himelda's been with us ever since we came to Hope's Peak Academy. And where's Honoka?"

 

_What's happened to her? She's been acting like this ever since Makoto died..._

"She's probably doing more work on her project, and can I speak to Tsubomi?" Yuri asked.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry about having to put you through.... whatever happened to you two days ago." she said to me while we were sitting in the sauna's changing room.

 

"It's fine... I really don't mind.... anyways, there's a door in the back of the room, it's password-protected, though. Everything else is gone. Why did you-"

 

"I was exploring another area of the building and found a few files... but I believe it's more important that we found out that there's probably something important in that room I told you to go into, and that the person behind this probably can't monitor Monobear and the cameras at the same time. And I really would like some tea."

 

"There's some in the chemistry lab on the fourth floor."

 

* * *

 

The door was locked. Itsuki appeared to be drinking more tea at one of the tables.

 

"Ah... Itsuki? Can you hear me?! I'm getting some tea!" I yelled.

 

"I don't think that's working, Tsubomi." Yuri said. "I guess we'll just have to break it down. 3... 2... 1...."

 

She punched the nearby glass window, which surprisingly broke, and climbed through. I followed her through the hole.

 

"The tea's in-"

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"

 

* * *

 

"Uuppupuuuuu.... looks like the tables have turned! Instead of being the killer of this case, Miss Myoudouin is the victim! And all of you have motives for killing her."

 

_Itsuki.... to choose between two lives.... no one.... and he's the reason why she's dead...._

Monobear handed me a black folder labeled "Monobear File 4"

 

_Victim's Name: Itsuki Myoudouin_

_Time of Death: Around 9:00 AM_

_Location: Chemistry Lab_

_There are two wounds on the back of her head._

__  
  


_I could've known her better.... we did know each other before Hope's Peak.... and yet, once again....._

__  
  


_I'll bring her killer to justice! No matter what it takes, I'll do it!_

  
  


* * *

 

"Himelda, you could leave now if this disturbs you. I'm sorry you had to find her body."

 

"Iona, I'm Tsubomi Hanasaki. I've been here at Hope's Peak Academy since our first day here. I helped-"

 

"You're.... then..... the real one.... genocidegenocideeveryoneyou'vekilled.... killme.... justatoolforyourcrimes.... andi'm used to- sorry about that, Himelda."

 

_I guess I'll have to go along with it...._

 

* * *

 

"That's odd.... it seems like both of the head wounds were inflicted postmortem." Iona said once she'd finished investigating Itsuki's body.

 

_So someone killed her.... and then hit her on the head twice?! What a horrible thing to do!_

__  
  


_And she was planning on drinking some tea too.... wait, this box is that one of poison! There's a second teacup here too... like the killer was deceiving her into a meeting._

__  
  


_WARNING: Do not eat, drink, or inject into body._

__  
  


_In small doses, it can cause hallucinations. Any dose over 50 ml is fatal._

__  
  


_Anyways.... I guess I should go clean my hands, the towels are in that closet over there.... huh?_

__  
  


_Why is Madoka stuffed into the closet?_

__  
  


"Iona? There's someone in here?!" I said.

 

"Himelda.... Madoka? How did she get in here?" Iona said while lifting her out of the closet.

 

"I-I'm sorry! Everything- I-I-"

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"The investigation is over. Please proceed to the red door by the entrance hall."

 

_Itsuki Myoudouin.... I could've known her better, and she didn't deserve this fate, no one does... it's all the work of Monobear..._

__  
  


* * *

 

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl who wished to be the sunlight in her brother's life. Instead she became a traitor against all of her friends. And now, let the trial of Miss Itsuki Myoudouin begin!"

 

* * *

 

"I-I.... killed her!" Madoka said the second we all sat down.

 

_She's confessing? But... hold on...._

__  
  


"I received a note from her saying that she wanted to got meet me in the fourth floor's science room. I went in, and she was sitting at a table with two cups of tea. I drank mine.... and she started attacking me! I panicked, and grabbed the first thing I saw, and hit her on the head, and then she collapsed, and then I realized that I killed her and hid in the closet!! I'm sorry, but she was-"

 

"Actually, you just proved your innocence." Honoka said. "Firstly, all of the head wounds were inflicted postmortem. Secondly, the body discovery announcement went off when Tsubomi and Yuri entered the room. As only 2 people came into the room, wouldn't a third person be needed to set the announcement off?"

 

"And thirdly, that tea you drank.... was actually a hallucinogenic poison." I said. "It probably caused you to hallucinate her attacking you."

 

"So she's innocent?" Miki asked. "But if it wasn't her, there's no one else it could be, for the door-"

 

"It was me. I killed her."

  
  


* * *

 

 

_Ako?! She does have a motive... but...._

__  
  


"I also received a note from Itsuki that told me to meet her in the same place as Madoka. I went there a few minutes later than her, and heard her screaming that Itsuki was attacking her. She'd left the door open, so I rushed in, hit Itsuki on the head with another beaker, and left."

 

"Congratulations. You've also proven your innocence. She was already dead when both you and Madoka hit her with the beakers." Iona said. "And it was a suicide."

 

"I agree with Iona." Honoka added. "As a part of her deal with Monobear, she just needed to kill someone to save her brother. He never said that the person couldn't have been herself."

 

_So that's why....._

__  
  


"I agree... she probably never intended to kill any one of us. She was making some tea yesterday.... yet I think she only took out boxes of poison." I said.

 

"So when I saw you with her.... she wasn't planning on killing you?" Ako asked, and I nodded.

 

"But if she was planning on dying, then why did she sent out those notes to you and Madoka?" Miki asked.

 

"Uupupupuuuuu.... I wrote those notes. And you are correct! The killer of Miss Itsuki Myoudouin is-drumroll please-Miss Myoudouin herself. Unfortunately, her body has been cleared away, but I don't want her execution to go to waste. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to choose one of you seven..... how about Miss Aguri? Or Miss Hanasaki? Maybe even-"

 

"I don't think that a good idea." Yuri said calmly. "After all, you wouldn't want to upset the viewers at home, wouldn't you, _Sabakuu?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly rushed. I'm sorry....


	16. Chapter 16

_Viewers.... at home?! There's people.... why?! How is that possible?!_

  
  


"Uuppupuuuu.... Miss Tsukikage, I have no idea what you are talking about." Monobear said.

 

"Stop acting like an idiot, for you know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since we got here, you've been using the cameras to broadcast footage of our suffering all over the world, haven't you, _Sabakuu?_ "

 

_This.... people have been watching us..... they've seen everything..... all of our fears and secrets...._

"Uuppu... upupu.... Sabakuu? I haven't- THIS TRIAL IS NOW OVER! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS ROOM IN FIVE SECONDS, I WILL PERSONALLY PUT YOU THROUGH MISS MYOUDOUIN'S EXECUTION!"

 

_What's happening?!_

 

The seven of us dashed out of the room and into the elevator, before Yuri gestured for all of us to come with her into the pool room.

 

"I remember... everything." she said right after Iona locked the door.

 

* * *

 

_It's not just my talent, but something bigger.... but what did she mean by that?_

__  
  


"So you've finally remembered your talent?" Iona asked. "It's about time."

 

"Actually, the truth is, I don't have a talent. In fact, I never was a student here. The only reason I came here.... was to stop my father!"

 

_So that's why.... she never had a file.... yet she's in this game with the rest of us.... and...._

__  
  


"Hold on... if we're the only living people in here besides the mastermind, and you're here to stop.... does that mean that he's the mastermind behind all this?" Ako asked.

 

"He's not. Those files I found earlier stated that he's not, but he's still here." Honoka said.

 

"Technically, he is." Yuri said, opening a large box wrapped with purple and gold wrapping paper, unmasking..... a.... skeleton.....   

 

_I....._

 

* * *

 

"That's my father, Professor Tsukikage, the former headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy."

 

_How... is she so calm! Even her father's dead body.... isn't affecting her at all._

__  
  


"Your first year.... would've probably been quite happy and peaceful, if these pictures are any indication, however, during your second.... my father began to grow obsessed with the idea of perfection. Super High-School Level Hope, shall we say."

 

_Our.... first year? Second year? But I've only been in this school for a few weeks!_

"Nothing you're saying makes any sense. We've only been here for a few weeks!" Madoka yelled.

 

"No.... she's right. I remember.... Himelda's letter, and she's a year younger than me....."

 

"Really?" Yuri asked, handing us all photographs.

 

_It's of.... all of us minus Yuri, just sitting in class.... yet...._

__  
  


"You've lost two years of your lives. Every memory you've ever had of your time in Hope's Peak.... is gone."

 

* * *

 

_Akane.... Makoto and Rikka.... Karen and Mana and Yayoi.... Iona and Honoka and Madoka and Ako and Miki... I'd known them before? Yet, when I was meeting them a few weeks ago, it felt like the first time...._

"It's impossible to selectively remove people's memories." Ako said, folding her hands. "And-"

 

"It seems impossible... but with all of this evidence, that's the only logical explanation." Honoka said. "And both Iona and Yuri seem to have regained some of their memory from then.... I guess Karen and Yayoi did too?"

 

"Yes, I believe that happened when I showed them a photograph of your time here.... except I think they regained memories from their second year instead." Yuri said.

 

"So that's why Monobear said that they were driven insane by you?" Miki asked. "But what exactly happened during our second year? And if your dad isn't the mastermind behind all this, who is?"

 

"Super High-School Level Despair.... Sabakuu Tsukikage.... my younger sister."

 

* * *

 

_Despair.... SHSL Despair.... Yuri's sister?_

"During your second year, my father became obsessed with the idea of superhumanity. He attempted to create.... let's call it Super High-School Level Hope. However.... something must've gone wrong with the programming, for instead of being born with a love for hope, it instead was born with a love of despair."

 

_Yuri's sister.... an artificial person...._

 

"My father instantly fell under her influence, and they created the first mutual killing game.... I believe he saw it as a way to determine whether hope or despair would prevail under such circumstances."

 

_Hope... despair.... using us all as pawns in a game...._

"And... that was us?" Madoka asked.

 

"Actually, it wasn't you. Their first game was with the student council of both this school and the boys' one.... and I believe that there was a survivor, but I don't remember her name. Anyways, that game was covered up, yet one of them leaked it to the entire school.... and word got out about it.... and once I found out, I set off to stop them."

 

_Other pawns.... other games.... there was a.... SHSL..... it's nice to meet you, Tsubomi!_

"SHSL Despair.... Himelda, you joined.... a.... it wasn't just them, there were others.... the world is in ruins...."

 

Yuri pulled something out of her pocket and held it up to her head, before walking into the corner of the room.

 

* * *

 

"Why.... do you have a gun?" Ako asked.

 

"It's obvious, isn't it? I failed in my mission, and got all of you into this game.... isn't this a fitting end for me? You now know everything, and will be able to face my sister."

 

"3.... 2...."

 

"WAIT!" I yelled, grabbing Yuri's hand and turning it towards the door. "Why... do you want to do this to yourself! The Yuri I know-the one's who's always so calm and collected about everything-she wouldn't do this!"

 

"Tsubomi, you're too kind, for I deserve this fate. I couldn't bring myself to kill him.... for I still loved him.... I believed that he had a chance to redeem himself.... only to be knocked out by my sister like the rest of you were.... and I killed everyone.... I'm responsible for every single death here...."

 

"NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE! There's nothing wrong with still holding out hope for someone! No one here blames you!"

 

"I'm sorry, Tsubomi."

 

"3.... 2.... 1...."

 

_Why are the lights off? What's happening?_

 

BANG!

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

"A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"

 

"My neck.... could you please...."

 

_It's Yuri! Thank god.... but...._

 

The lights came back on, unmasking.... Monobear standing on top of a bench.

 

"Uupupupuuuuu.... this is why you shouldn't play with guns. In your recklessness, one of you accidentally shot Miss Hikawa!"

 

_Iona? I.... or Yuri..... accidentally...._

She was pinned to the door by a bullet, and looked almost normal....

 

_I.... Yuri..... night vision goggles? How did those get in here?_

_One of us.... killed her.... Iona.... Himelda.... and she was close to Yuri as well....._

* * *

 

"Uupuppuuu.... power failures. Don't they always happen at the worst times? And during this one, one of you accidentally shot Miss Iona Hikawa!"

 

* * *

 

"This case is impossible!" Honoka exclaimed the second we all sat down.

 

"Aren't Tsubomi and Yuri the only people who could've done it, though?" Ako asked.

 

"Yes... but... this case makes no sense! And how could've Monobear even gotten in there without breaking down the door?" she exclaimed.

 

"What if... neither one of us did it?" Yuri said, folding her hands. "When the lights went off, someone landed on my shoulders, grabbed the gun, and shot Iona."

 

_Someone else.... the... goggles.... Sabakuu..._

"So that's how this random pair of night-vision goggles got in there?" I asked, handing them to Honoka.

 

"Hmmm... the control room.... Monobear.... no cameras.... yes, that's probably what happened." she said. "Sabakuu probably has a way to get into every single room in the school, ever without them..."

 

"But why would she kill Iona?" Ako asked

 

"Because she knew too much. And that's why I've decided to reveal myself to you right now. Sabakuu Tsukikage, SHSL Despair"

  
  


* * *

 

Monobear had disappeared.... and a tall girl wearing all black was standing in his place.

 

_Yuri's sister.... SHSL Despair... Sabakuu...._

"Uupupupuu.... damn those night-vision goggles! If only I hadn't dropped them.... this trial was supposed to end with the beautifully despair-inducing execution of my sister.... but... ah... Tsubomi.... let's make a deal!"

 

_What's going on? Did I just... save Yuri?_

  
  


"If you win this round, I'll be executed. If you lose this round, you'll be executed. It's a war of Hope and Despair! Do you say yes or yes?"

 

_Pawns.... chess pawns.... queens..._

 

"Okay... so you already know, thanks to my incredibly boring genius sister about what happened to your memories and what I've done... or so you think."

 

"We already know about your games of mutual killing! What else is there!" Miki exclaimed.

 

"Uuppupu... Miss Aono. Not so perfect today? Here's an easy question: is Setsuna alive? How about-"

 

"Of course she's alive!" Miki yelled. "Why would she-"

 

"Wrong. She's dead. By the way, Honoka.... how are your boyfriend and grandmother? How are your mother and grandfather, Ako? Is Mother doing well? If you answered 'they're dead' or 'no' to the above questions, you're right!"

 

_Everyone.... not just our classmates... but our family and friends..._

"By the way, Mother killed herself because of me. Isn't that so despair-inducingly beautiful? Anyways, back to the point. It's not just your friends and family, but the entire world!"

 

_A stream of pictures began flashing by...._

_Not just us... but everyone... everything.... is gone... yet..._

"That's the result of the Worst, Most-Despair Inducing Incident in History! The entire world has been converted into a wasteland of despair! And all hope is dead thanks to my followers... so what are you waiting for! Let's execute Tsubomi and stay here for the rest of our lives! There's no hope left outside!"

 

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!"

 

* * *

 

"Uuppupuuu... you dare to challenge me?"

 

"Even is the entire world is gone, we can still rebuild it with our own hands!" I yelled. "We came to the academy to create our own future... and not everyone we love is dead, for we have each other!"

 

"Throughout history, the best and worst of humanity often coexist side-by-side! This time is no different from all of the others! There are always pockets of hope, even in the darkest of hours!" Miki exclaimed.

 

"Besides, wouldn't it get quite boring to remain here for the rest of our lives?" Ako said. "If we leave, there will always be new challenges for us-"

 

"-and thousands of opportunities for us to explore! You can't take that from us!" Madoka added.

 

"And everything is cyclical, isn't it? Hope and despair.... the only way to generate one is to have the other." Honoka said.

 

"So in conclusion, WE WILL NEVER LOSE HOPE!"

 

* * *

 

"Uupupuppuupuuuuu.... I guess I've lost. May the execution of Sabakuu Tsukikage begin in 3.... 2..."

 

"WAIT!" I yelled. "There's still hope for you too! You don't deserve this, you can redeem yourself...."

 

"Uupuppupuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...... I was born only to experience despair. To die.... with my plans falling around me.... I can't wait! Come on, Monobear, let's go!"

  
  


* * *

 

_Execution of Sabakuu Tsukikage: Super Duper Nasty Torture_

__  
  


_Sabakuu's execution is her going through all of the other executions that have previously been used. She survives all three, only to be killed by the surprise detonation of a bomb planted inside Monobear._

__  
  


* * *

 

_It's over...._

__  
  


_This long nightmare.... is finally over._

* * *

 

_After Sabakuu died, we found a bright blue switch right next to her, labeled "Escape Switch"_

__  
  


_We weren't sure if it was real, but we had to try it._

__  
  


_The six of us packed our bags and headed to the front door, and Yuri slipped the switch into my right hand. I flipped it... and the doors began to open._

__  
  


_Even if the outside world is in ruins, we'll be able to rebuild it._

__  
  


_And Erika.... Akane.... Rikka.... Makoto.... Mana.... Yayoi.... Karen.... Itsuki.... Iona.... we will always remember you._

__  
  


_And there we stood, at the doors of the academy, ready to enter our future...._

  
  
  



End file.
